Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used in various modern information products, such as notebooks, personal digital assistants, video cameras and the like. A typical LCD includes a liquid crystal panel, and a backlight module for providing illumination to the liquid crystal panel. Thereby, the LCD is capable of displaying images.
FIG. 13 is a schematic, side cross-sectional view of part of a conventional liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel 10 includes a first substrate 11, a second substrate 12, a sealant 15, a plurality of spacers 16 (only one shown), and a liquid crystal layer 17. The second substrate 12 is parallel to the first substrate 11. The sealant 15 is disposed between the first substrate 11 and the second substrate 12. The sealant 15, the first substrate 11, and the second substrate 12 cooperatively form a closed accommodating space (not labeled) therebetween, for receiving the liquid crystal layer 17. The spacers 16 are dispersed in the accommodating space. A region of the liquid crystal panel 10 where the liquid crystal layer 17 is located is defined as an active area 18. A peripheral region of the liquid crystal panel 10 surrounding the active area 18 is defined as a non-active area 19.
The first substrate 11 includes a first base 110, a color filter layer 112, a light shield layer 113, an overcoat layer 118, a first electrode layer 114, and a first orientation layer 115. The first base 110 is a transparent plate, and is typically made of glass. The light shield layer 113 is disposed on the first base 110. The light shield layer 113 includes an inner light shield portion (not labeled) in the active area 18, and a peripheral light shield portion (not labeled) in the non-active area 19. The color filter layer 112 includes a plurality of red units R, a plurality of green units G, and a plurality of blue units B disposed regularly and separately at the inner light shield portion of the light shield layer 113. The overcoat layer 118 is disposed in the active area 18, and covers the color filter layer 112 and the inner light shield portion. The first electrode layer 114 serves as a common electrode, and covers the overcoat layer 118 and the light shield layer 113. The first orientation layer 115 is disposed on the first electrode layer 114. Thereby, the first orientation layer 115 is adjacent to the liquid crystal layer 17 in the active area 18, and the first orientation layer 115 adheres to the sealant 15 in the non-active area 19.
The second substrate 12 includes a second base 120, a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) 121 (only one shown), an insulating layer 122, a second electrode layer 124, and a second orientation layer 125. The second base 120 is a transparent plate, and is typically made of glass. The TFTs 121 are disposed on the second base 120. The insulating layer 122 covers the TFTs 121, so as to electrically insulate the TFTs 121 from other electronic components in the liquid crystal panel 10. The second electrode layer 124 is disposed on the insulating layer 122, and is configured to serve as a plurality of pixel electrodes of the liquid crystal panel 10. The second orientation layer 125 is disposed on the second electrode layer 124. Thereby, the second orientation layer 125 is adjacent to the liquid crystal layer 17 in the active area 18, and the second orientation layer 125 adheres to the sealant 15 in the non-active area 19.
In the liquid crystal panel 10, the sealant 15 and the first and second substrates 11, 12 cooperatively form the accommodating space for receiving the liquid crystal layer 17, with the sealant 15 directly contacting the first and second orientation layers 115 and 125. The material of the sealant 15 and the material of the first and second orientation layers 115 and 125 are usually different and somewhat incompatible. Therefore the sealant 15 may not be strongly adhered to the first and second orientation layers 115 and 125. That is, the adhesion between the sealant 15 and the orientation layers 115 and 125 may not be reliable. Therefore, the liquid crystal panel 10 is liable to become damaged and malfunction, particularly if the liquid crystal panel 10 is subjected to shock or vibration during use or transportation.
It is, therefore, desired to provide a liquid crystal panel that can overcome the above-described deficiencies. A method for manufacturing such liquid crystal panel is also needed.